L'été où tout à changer
by escapetheboringlife
Summary: Et si un été tout pouvait basculer ? C'est au travers de l'histoire d'une fille de 17 ans, avec rien de plus u'une autre, va s'accorder un été pour réussir sa vie. Our2ndLife / Jc Caylen / Connor Franta / Kian Lawley
1. Chapter 1

coucou tout le monde !

Dans cette histoire je reprends un peu mon one shot sur Taylor et Ricky lors de la soirée "Prom Queen". Je vais changer les personnages par contre.C'est une histoire que j'avais écrite ya longtemps et que je décide de reprendre apres l'avoir rafraichie un peu ! Bon assez de blabla et bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce matin je me suis réveillée en retard. J'ai bondi hors de mon lit et j'ai couru vers la cuisine où ma belle-mère et mon père déjeuner tranquillement. Ils m'ont regardée,surpris.

_"tout vas bien chérie?"_m'a demander papa.

J'ai fait un signe de la tête et me suis installée a leurs côtés. J'attrapa une tartine pendant que leur conversation reprenait. Papa est un chef d'affaires, et il voyage beaucoup. Il emmène d'ailleurs souvent ma belle mère avec lui.

"_Ari, j'ai parlé avec ta mère est tu passera tes vacances chez elle, quelques jour après notre départ"_a annoncé mon père.

"_papa, Je peux restée toute seule"_

Enfait, je n'avais aucune envie de partir. il restait 2 jours avant la fin des cours, la soirée de gala et les grandes vacances. Ma meilleure amie, Stecy, habitait NY, comme moi mais ma mère habitait en Californie. Je n'étais pas trop proche d'elle car la dernieère fois que je l'ai vue je devais avoir dans les 10 ans. Aujourd'hui j'en avait 16 et presque 17.

_"Je passe mon anniversaire ici?_

_"Oui"_répondit mon père_"tu purra faire une petite fête mais tout doit être rangé avant que tu partes"_

Je partis pour prendre ma douche et enfila un short en jean ainsi qu'un débardeur fleuri. Je m'attacha les cheveux, attrapa mon sac et mon skate et roula jusqu'au bahut.

_"Mme Hyegens n'est pas là?! On aurait pu rentrer a 10h et vous nous le dites que maintenant?"_

Super ! 2h à attendre. J'envoya un message a Stecy pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Peu à peu, le flux d'élèves disparu et je partis m'assoire sur un rebord de mur. Je lança un jeu sur mon portable.

"_cool ton penny"_fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourna et remarqua 2 garçons bruns.

_"Merci"_dis je en faisant un petit sourrire "_Je me rappele pas vous avoir vu vous êtes du coin?"_

_"Enfait on vient de Rester, on va partager la promo avec vous"_répondit l'autre garçon.

Je fit un signe de la tête.

_"tu sèches?"_reprit le premier garçon.

_"Nah ma prof est absente et je l'avais 2h du coup..." _repondis-je

Ils s'installérent à côter de moi.

_"Je m'appelle Justin mais on m'appelle Jc [Jessi]"_dit alors le premier garçon avec une mèche.

_"Moi c'est Connor"_annonça le deuxième en affichant un grand sourrire

"_Et moi c'est Ariana"_

Soudain je vis une silhouette arriver derrière eux. Je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Stecy.

* * *

Voila voila un peu court mais c'est le pemier !

bisou bisou !


	2. Chapter 2

Il fait moche alors je me plante devant mon ordi et je laisse les idées sortir

a vous de les déguster :)

* * *

_**Soudain je vis une silhouette arriver derrière eux. Je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Stecy.**_

"_Les garçons je vous présente Stecy ma meilleure amie. Stecy voici Jc et Connor"_

Ils se saluèrent et Stecy posa son sac a ses pieds en se mettant en face de moi. Elle était plutôt mal à l'aise avec les étrangers. Je me décida à trouver un sujet qui pouvait plaire à tout le monde parce que le skate c'était pas trop son truc. Pourtant elle avait essayer pleins de fois mais je sais pas...

Il faut avouer que Stecy préférer travailler que s'amuser et parfois ça m'inquiétais pour elle. J'avais peur qu'elle soit malheureuse. Au début je pensais que ses parents lui interdisaient de sortir ou quelque chose comme ça mais non! Bon ils n'auraient peut être pas dit oui tout de suite non plus! Moi je n'étais pas la fille la plus cool du bahut non plus parce que du fait que j'étais amie avec Stecy, qui n'avait aucune amie, ben ma réputation avait pris un coup et d'ailleurs j'avais perdu mes anciens "amis".

J'étais sorti avec un gars, Brandon. Il était super cool et on s'entendais super bien, j'aimais vraiment notre relation et je crois que c'était notre premier amour à tout les 2. J'avais perdu ma virginité avec lui mais il ne m'avait pas quitter juste après ça. A partir du moment où mes amis se sont éloignés de moi j'ai commencer a tous les détester, notamment Brandon. Pourtant quand je l'ai quitter j'ai pleurer tout mes poumons même si je l'aimais plus.

Enfin bref, j'esperai réussir a bouger Stecy pour de nouvelles rencontres féminines et masculines. Même si je sais qu'elle a beaucoup de mal en public avec les personnes qu'elle ne connait pas.

_"Alors, vous faites quoi pendant les vacances?"_ dis -je enfin.

Jc prit la parole.

_"La première partie mes parents me laissent avec mes amis et la deuxième je pars avec mes parents, mes soeurs et mon frère"_

_"Moi je suis fils unique donc j'en conclus que j'ai tout l'été de libre"_ annonça Connor en haussant les épaules._"Et vous?"_

_"J'ai quelques jours de libre et après je vais chez ma mère en Californie"_ Dis-je

_"Ta mère habite en Californie? T'as trop de chance"_lança Connor.

_"Mouais mais je m'entends pas trop bien avec elle..."_

Je me tourna vers Stecy qui se forçait à sourrire.

"_Mes parents m'ont trouver un stage qui dure 3 mois soit toute les vacances en Europe où je pourrais continuer d'étudier"_

Louper. J'avais envie de lui poser 30 000 questions à la fois, de l'engeuler ou de la féliciter de faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

_"Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?"_ ai-je fini par articuler

j'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi mais ses yeux se sont mis a briller comme si elle allait pleurer.

"_Je suis désolée Ari" _a-t-elle prononcer avant de disparaître.

J'ai froncer les sourcils et je me suis retournée vers les garçons.

"_Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement?"_

* * *

Le chap est pas très long mais il avance enfin il y a de la description.

alors?

pourquoi Stecy a rien dit a Ariana ?


	3. Chapter 3

helloooooo everybody :)

Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez un bon film a me recommander pour ce soir. J'avais une liste de tout ceux que je devais voir mais je les ai tous vus donc... enfin bref je sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ca surtout que si vous êtes là c'est pour savoir la site de l' histoire d'Ariana donc... Let's go !

* * *

_**"Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement?"**_

Connor a haussé les épaules et souri timidement pendant que Jc parler

_"Je crois que tu doit te trouver des nouveaux amis pour cet été"_

_"ou pour toujours!"_ai-je continuer.

Jc s'est pencher vers moi en me prenant par l'épaule

_"Elle a pas été cool avec toi... Ca va aller ?"_

_"Il reste que 2 jours de cours tu sais" _ai-je protesté

_"Et la promo"_ a rajouter Connor en se relevant.

_"J'comprends pas pourquoi elle me l'a pas dit!"_me suis-je défendue

_"Ecoute Ariana"_ a dit Jc avec un ton serieux mais calme "_T'as l'air d'être une fille géniale qui aime la vie et qui veut en profiter. Elle elle aime lire et tout et tout alors laisse là dans ton délire et trouve toi des nouveaux amis. Des gens qui te ressemble vraiment et qui te donnent la patate"_

J'ai rigoler. J'ai échangé mon numéro avec ceux de mes 2 nouveaux amis. Je les ai quitter pour me rendre dans ma salle de classe. J'ai prit une place au fond de la autres élèves sont arrivés. Puis le professeur a fait de même et il a commencer a parler de ce qu'on allait faire l'année prochaine.

J'ai repenser au paroles de Jc. Et ce n'était que maintenant que je réalisais que je n'aimait pas la personne que j'était. J'avais changer malgrès moi et c'était peut être pour ça que mes anciens amis m'avait quittée. Soudain je me suis demander ce qui m'était passer par la tête de devenir amie avec une fille Stecy.

* * *

Je sais que mes chapitres ont tendances a etre courts mais quelque fois on m'a reprocher d'aller trop vite alors je fais des petits chap.

désolée... sinon qu'est ce que vous pensez que Ariana va faire?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Soudain je me suis demander ce qui m'était passer par la tête de devenir amie avec une fille Stecy._**

*La journée se termine et les 2 filles ne se sot pas reparlé lendemain, comme Ariana n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi, elle avait proposer à Connor & Jc de les retrouvés au Skate Park*

Ca y est j'étais en vacances. Arrivéé à la maison, je me suis changée,optant pour une chemise sans manches, un short en jean et des nikes. En partant j'ai prit un sandwitch que j'ai manger sur le chemin.

Je suis arrivée au Skate Park et j'ai vu les garçons assis sur un banc. E, me rapprochant, je remarque qu'il y avait d'autres personnes avec eux. Soudain Jc m'apperceva et tenda les bras vers moi.

"Ariana!" Il me prit dans ses bras 30 sec.

Je dis boujour à Connor et fit la connaissance d'un garçon brun qui s'était fait teindre les cheveux en blond platine et qui s'appelait Kian et d'une fille blonde dénommer Jenn.

Très vite je me rapprocha de Jenn, et je reconnu en elle une partie de moi. Je parla un long moment avec elle ainsi qu'avec les garçons. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec eux pourtant je n'étais pas si proche que ça et je ne les connaissais pas depuis longtemps.

"_Tu y vas avec qui a la promo"_me demanda Jenn

_"Personne... et toi?"_

_"J'y vais avec Jc_ !"

_"Vous sortez ensemble?"_je n'en avais pas du tout eu l'impression

_"Non, mais ni lui ni moi sommes en couple alors on y va en copains !"_

Sur ce, on rigola un petit moment et les garçons arrivèrent pour nous dire qu'ils partaient.

_"Si on veux être les plus belles il nous faut du_ temps"ironisa Kian _"Surtout pour Jc"_ me confia t'il.

Les garçons nous quittèrent et on partit a un starbuck. On prit toutes 2 une boisson afin de discuter un petit peu plus.

"_C'est drôle parce que je vous connais pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le contraire"_ j'ai fini par lui avouer

_"Jc m'as dit la même chose avant de te rencontrer et moi aussi enfin je trouve que t'es vraiment super et je sais pas comment ça se fait qu'on se doit pas rencontrer avant..."_lança Jenn en finissant sa boisson _"J'avais peur de m'ennuyer ce soir mais je sens avec toi je vais bien me marrer"_

Je laissa Jenn et rentra pour me préparer. Papa était dans son bureau, au téléphone comme d'habitude, il se fichait de ce que je pensais et de ce qu'il m'arriver.

Je pris une ouche et me lava les cheveux. Je mis une robe patineuse qui restait simple et prit des Superga pour casser le chic. Je me lissa les cheveux et fit une couette mi-haute. Je pris mon téléphone et disparu dans la voiture de ma belle-mère.

Quand j'arriva je vit des gens de mon bahut. Quand je rentra je senti des regards se poser sur moi. Je remarqua Connor dans un coin de la salle et je m'avança vers lui

"Jenn est pas la?" lui demandais-je

"Elle va arriver t'inquiètes pas" me dit il avec un sourrire.

Je me mis a marcher dans cette gigantesque salle. Je sentis qu'on me tappait l'épaule. Je me retourna et je vis Jenn. Elle s'était boucler les cheveux et elle avait mis du rouge à lèvres pettant.

_"Heureusement que tu sors pas avec Jc!"_

Elle m'as tendu un grand sourrire.

_"Viens on va voir le mec du bar je le connais il est trop cool il nous fera des trucs gratos"_

Sur ce, nous sommes parties en direction du bar et on a commander des boissons. Puis un gars est arrivé et s'est installé à côté de nous.

_"Salut moi c'est Randall"_ dis le gars en me regardant

"_Moi c'est Ariana"_ dis-je sans savoir pourquoi il me disait ça.

Je me suis retourner vers Jenn et nous avons continuer a parler. Puis j'ai senti que le gars s'en allait et il a laisser un papier à côter de moi. Je l'attrapa et regarda. il avait laissé son numéro.

_"Je sais ce qu'on va en faire!_" dis-je a Jenn qui savait que je préparer un mauvais coup.

On s'approcha près de garçons qui semblaient en pleine discussion.

_"Salut on peut rester avec vous?_" demanda Jenn.

D'ailleurs elle n'attendit pas la réponse et s'installa entre 2 garçons. Jenn commença a leur raconter tout et n'importe quoi. De mon pont de vu c'était hilarant. puis je compris qu'elle voulait le papier avec le numéro du gars je lui donna discrètement et je fis mine d'aller chercher à boire. J'attendais Jenn. Elle revint peut de temps après pliée en 2.

"_Ari t'aurait du voir ça! Je l'ai embrassé et je crois bien que c'était sa première fois. Après je lui ai donner le papier et je lui ai dit de m'envoer un message avec un surnom comme ça je saurais que ce serai lui!"_

Nous sommes parti dans un fou rire et je me suis mise à en pleurer. Je me retrouver. Kian s'approcha de nous

_"Wow! Vous êtes magnifique toutes les deux!"_nous dit il

_"T'es pas mal en costume aussi"_Lui dit Jenn en faisant un clin d'oeil.

_"Vous faites quoi ?" _nous demanda t'il

_"c'est pas joli-joli"_ repondis-je

Jenn lui raconta notre début de soirée. Kian rigola avant de rester définitivement avec nous. Là musique monta d'un ton et Kian nous invita à danser. Sur la piste on retrouva Jc et Connor

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long qui avance

Et vous? vous auriez voulu aller en prom avec qui?

Ariana ? Jenn ? Jc ? Kian ? Connor ? ou Stecy ?


End file.
